Hello Concerto
Hello Concerto (Helloコンチェルト) is the original unit image song featured on the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 09. The song is performed by Ritsuko Akizuki, Hinata Kinoshita, Minako Satake and Arisa Matsuda. The theme for this single is "Energy Support!" The song is written by Saori Kodama, composed by Ken Masutani and arranged by Naoyuki Osada. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 3 Days Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hello Concerto (Helloコンチェルト) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Minako Satake～" #Smile Ichiban (スマイルいちばん) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Hinata Kinoshita～" #Ano ne, Kiite Hoshii Koto ga Arunda (あのね、聞いてほしいことがあるんだ) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Arisa Matsuda～" #Chou↑Genki Show☆Idol ch@ng! (チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Ritsuko Akizuki～" #GREEDY GIRL #Bonus Drama "Closing Talk in Satake Kitchen" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Hello Hello minna atsumare kimi no PAATO ga matteru Sekai de ichiban mori agareru KONCHERUTO Issho ni tsukurou! Umareta machi sodatta kankyou Hitorihitori zenzen chigau kedo Suki na uta ni kandou shita eiga Wakaru wakaru zenbu kimi tte kanji! Ironna oto ga kasanatte Kokoro ugoku kimochi odoru HAPPII no ANSANBURU kono yubi tomare Hello Hello minna oide yo kimi no PAATO ga kikitai Awaseta egao nan-bai ni mo naru Kira Kira haneru onpu ga kyou no SUKOA no shuyakusa Sekai de ichiban genki ni naru KONCHERUTO Issho ni tsukurou! Yosou gai no MERODII RAIN ni Kyun to shitara mata atarashii neiro Sonna fuu ni zutto tanoshimeru Nakama ga ite, jibun ga ite Namida iro mo itoshiku kanade rareru ne Waku Waku motto tsutaware fukuramu yume no TAKUTO ga Shimeshita mirai hajimaru tsunagaru Uki Uki hashagu TENPO de dondon jitsugen shichau no Koko ni shikanai watashi-tachi no KANTAABIRE Hasshin shiyou! Hello Hello minna atsumare kimi no PAATO ga matteru Awaseta egao nanbai ni mo naru Kira Kira haneru onpu ga kyou no SUKOA no shuyakusa Sekai de ichiban genki ni naru KONCHERUTO Issho ni tsukurou! Minna de tsukurou! |-| Color Coded= Ritsuko = Hinata = Minako = Arisa = Hello Hello minna atsumare kimi no PAATO ga matteru Sekai de ichiban mori agareru KONCHERUTO Issho ni tsukurou! Hello Hello minna oide yo kimi no PAATO ga kikitai Kira Kira haneru onpu ga kyou no SUKOA no shuyakusa Issho ni tsukurou! Waku Waku motto tsutaware fukuramu yume no TAKUTO ga Uki Uki hashagu TENPO de dondon jitsugen shichau no Hasshin shiyou! Kira Kira haneru onpu ga kyou no SUKOA no shuyakusa Sekai de ichiban genki ni naru KONCHERUTO Issho ni tsukurou! Minna de tsukurou! |-| Kanji= Hello Hello みんなあつまれ　キミのパートが待ってる 世界でいちばん盛り上がれるコンチェルト 一緒につくろう! うまれた町　育った環境 ひとりひとり　全然違うけど 好きな歌に　感動した映画 わかるわかる　全部キミって感じ! いろんな音がかさなって ココロうごく・キモチおどる ハッピーのアンサンブルこの指とまれ Hello Hello みんなおいでよ　キミのパートが聴きたい あわせた笑顔　何倍にもなる Kira Kira 跳ねる音符が　今日のスコアの主役さ 世界でいちばん元気になるコンチェルト 一緒につくろう! 予想外のメロディーラインに きゅんとしたら　また新しい音色 そんな風にずっとたのしめる 仲間がいて、自分がいて 涙色も愛しく奏でられるね Waku Waku もっと伝われ　ふくらむ夢のタクトが 示した未来　はじまるつながる Uki Uki はしゃぐテンポで　どんどん実現しちゃうの ここにしかないわたし達のカンタービレ 発信しよう! Hello Hello みんなあつまれ　キミのパートが待ってる あわせた笑顔　何倍にもして Kira Kira 跳ねる音符が　今日のスコアの主役さ 世界でいちばん元気になるコンチェルト 一緒につくろう! みんなで作ろう! |-| English= Hello, hello everyone gather! Your party is waiting This concerto will rise to the best in the world Let's make it together! I was born and raised in a town environment Each day was completely different but The movies had deeply moved me with my favorite song I understand, understand how "you" all feel! Various music notes overlap each other My heart moves, my feelings dance The happy ensemble rests on this finger Hello, hello everyone come! I wanna listen to your party How many smiles can I unite together? The glittering music notes jump as the leading part of today's score This concerto will be the most energetic in the world Let's make it together! On the strange melody line A new tone throbbed again To be always enjoying myself like this My friends are here, and I'm here Our colored tears are playing lovingly Follow the excitement more as the dream baton expands It'll start connecting to the future shown here With a cheerful, frolicking tempo, I'll implement the drumming noises Our cantabile is not only here Let's dispatch! Hello, hello everyone gather! Your party is waiting How many smiles can I unite together? The glittering music notes jump as the leading part of today's score This concerto will be the most energetic in the world Let's make it together! Let's make it with everyone! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Azusa Tadokoro, Miku Itou, and Kotori Koiwai) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Azusa Tadokoro, Miku Itou, and Eri Oozeki) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 09 (sung by: Ritsuko Akizuki, Hinata Kinoshita, Minako Satake, and Arisa Matsuda) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Arisa Matsuda) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Dance Edition (sung by: Minako Satake) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Angel Stars (sung by: Hinata Kinoshita)